Embarrassing
by iTrouble
Summary: Two parter: Set two weeks after TS2. Why was it that he couldn't stand to be near her and constantly avoided her at all costs? Jessie wants to know and is willing to confront the certain Space Ranger... leading to some interesting results and revelations.


Hey there! So I've kinda had this idea since I re-watched Toy Story 2 the other day. Upon doing so, I realised something that before as a child I hadn't noticed (unless I had developed a dirty mind even at the tender age of 4 :L). Looking at it.. it does imply something rather naughty ;) Know what I'm talking about? Read on and it may become clearer.  
Rated a mighty T for sexual innuendo (don't think it's M cus that kind of stuff confuses me... plus I fear it may warp my fragile little mind). Hope you enjoy, set two weeks after TS2. :)

Btw, I will be updating my other story soon, just got a little writers block is all.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Toy Story or it's epic sequels, though I do own the boxset ;D Everything belongs to Disney Pixar. K? Moving on...

**Embarrassing**

It was a gloriously sunny day. Warm beams of light radiated through the curtains while blue skies stretched for miles across the landscape, highlighting the fluffy clouds in the distance. People were out and about on the streets below, some on bikes or exercising to make the most of the weather, while others opted to stroll lazily along the sidewalk, making their way down the vibrant street.

Everybody was in good spirits; Mrs Davis had chosen to take her children out for the day, soaking up the hot sun while the kids buzzed energetically down towards the park. With the house empty, absent to any human activity, the toys of Andy's room simultaneously came to life and began to go about their business and take advantage of their run of the household.

"Would'ja look at those there flowers," Jessie, new arrival of just over two weeks, gazed longingly out at the vine of royal blue wisteria, weaved in amongst the brambles and pale ivory up the side of the house and sighed, leaning against the window pane. "Gorgeous out there today."  
Bullseye, also new to the toy clan, rubbed his nose lovingly into Jessie's side, neighing in response to his companion's words.

"Sure is, now why don't we let some of that Summer air in and get started with today's meeting?" Woody stretched his arms above his head tiredly, cracking his knuckles and rubbing his plastic hands together to begin the day.

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Geez Cowboy, ya sure have a lot of meetings. Don't ya ever have fun around here?"

"Meetings can be fun. If we include all toy participation, it can really get a lively discussion going-"

"_Sounds_ fun." The cowgirl mumbled to herself, pushing off the wall to face her friend and new leader (though he acted more like an annoying older brother in all honesty).

"It is. And we have to establish some boundaries if we wanna stay safe and hidden. If all that's figured out, sure we can have some fun, as long as we stick to the rules." Woody had grabbed his notepad and a large crayon from the desk and began jotting down some things in preparation for the meeting.

"Y'know, all work and no play isn't a healthy thing for a toy. Some may say you're more of a workhorse than old Bullseye here," She grinned and Bullseye snuffled in agreement, which in turn, earned him a scratch behind his ears and mane, much to the steed's delight.

"Not everyone has the attention span of a four year old, Jessie." Woody replied, unstirred from behind the life-size wad of paper.

"That's cus I'm original; one-of-a-kind-_da_." She smiled smugly.

"Which is probably why it's a good thing there's only one of you? Now if you excuse me, us adults have some important matters to attend to… so run along lil lady."

Jessie pulled a face and grumbled something along the lines of _'Ya smart-mouthed old coot.' _Before storming off to another part of the room.

All around her, toys were walking around, playing games and talking to one another as the morning progressed. Rex had claimed the television and was already on the warpath, battling against evil Emperor Zurg, while struggling to get his tiny arms to viciously move from one control button to another.  
The Potato Heads were near by, followed by three green squeaky alien figures who seemed to worship the ground Mr Potato Head walked on, much to his obvious dismay.

Hamm and Slinky were in a very heated game of checkers, both seemingly evenly-matched for each other as red and black counters darted rapidly across the checked board, leaving spectators baffled as to who exactly was winning.

The rest of Andy's toys were scattered aimlessly across the room, many just choosing to bask in the sunlight emitting from the window (Barbies working on their plastic tans), everybody simply enjoying the day.

All except for one.  
_  
Where's Buzz? _She thought._  
_  
Of all the toys she had got to know over the weeks she had been there, he was the one that she had seen the least of. I mean, there were times where she would approach him and then just like that, he would find an excuse and leave abruptly through a conversation. To say it bothered her would be an understatement.  
_  
Was he avoiding her? Had she done something wrong? _

When she had asked Woody whether Buzz was a shy toy, the cowboy had laughed and said that was just the way Buzz was. A man of few words.

Yet when she had first arrived at Andy's room, the Space Ranger had complimented her (well she thought he had) on her hair, albeit he had stuttered so much and tried to flee before she could even respond. Initially, Jessie had pegged him as some sort of brave hero to the herd, almost like a leader, though now she doubted that assumption. If he didn't even have the courtesy to tell her in person that he had some kind of problem with her, well that made him a no-good coward in her books.

"He ought ta have a good explanation." Jessie muttered as she stared out from her position at the foot of the bed. No sooner had she spoke these words, a familiar flash of green and purple caught her eye, exiting from under the bed. He clutched a piece of paper in his hands, his gaze fixed on it in deep concentration.

Jessie watched as Buzz came into full view, unknown to her existence on the bed above as he walked leisurely into the light of the room.  
She glared at the back of his head, huffing and kicking her heels against the post. _Some Ranger instincts if he hadn't even spotted her yet. _It annoyed the stuffing out of her.

Just as she was about to announce her presence, an idea formulated in her head. She smiled. If he didn't want to admit he was avoiding her, she would just have to force it out of him.

Standing up and take a few paces back, Jessie took a deep breath and adjusted her hat  
_  
'Time to wrestle me a varmint.'  
_  
In the blink of an eye, she leaped off the bed, her signature yodel acting as her battle cry as she pounced on the unsuspecting prey.  
Buzz looked up just as her body came into contact with his back, the force of her attack leading him to buckle under the pressure, an audible 'Oomph!' escaping his mouth as he fell to the floor.

The pair rolled across the laminate boards, the final reel leaving him face up with a smirking cowgirl looking down at him.

"Oh hey there Buzz," Venom dripped from her voice, causing his eyes to widen further in shock as her hands pushed him down and prevented any getaway from his captor's clutches. "Betcha wonderin' what in tarnation I'm doing wrestling you to the ground like some kind of livestock critter, eh?"

Buzz stared up at the cowgirl, his mouth ajar and his head spinning from the impact of the fall. _Nothing to do with the fact that she was just breath away from his face and her whole body was covering his own.  
_  
"Uhh Jess-"

"Nuff chatting spaceman, I wanna speak. K, firstly, I wanna know why you've been avoiding me. I've tried to be as friendly as I can to y'all, 'cept you don't wanna know, right?" Jessie's grip tightened on his plastic coating, holding him firmly in place and forcing him to look at her.

"Please, Jessie, if you'll let me explain-" Buzz wriggled in distress. She was just too close for comfort. He could feel the rising spark of excitement ignite in the pit of his stomach, spreading throughout his body and causing discomfort in certain areas of his suit.

He had to get her off before he embarrassed the both of them.

"What's to explain? I've thought it over long and hard. At first I thought it was cus y'all was shy but now I'm not so sure. And d'you know what? I can't imagine what ever I've possibly done is anything as bad as ta what y'all done ta me." Her eyes danced wildly, trying to search his face for any kind of remorse or some kind of apology.

"Jessie, you don't understand, I-I… uhh…" He gulped as he felt the softness of her material through the fabric of her clothing, only just realising that he had his hands clasped to her hips, whipping his hands away immediately. Buzz Lightyear had morals, and taking advantage of a woman was not part of a Space Ranger's protocol.

"Well I'm waiting." By now he was getting desperate, attempting to push her off and get away as soon as he could (since when was a cowgirl doll so strong?) but to no avail.  
Jessie glowered down at Buzz, taking his efforts to get her off as a sign he was physically repulsed by the fact she was on top of him.

Her temper erupted.

Leaning down so that their faces were just an inch apart, her lips hovered right above ear as she whispered into it menacingly.

"You no good son of a-"

'SPROING'.

It happened.

Buzz shut his eyes as his worst fears came to surface. His wings had just ejected _right_ in front of Jessie.

* * *

Dun, dun dunnn! Poor Buzz :( How will Jessie react? You know what to do Guys and Gals... I will leave the review button in your capable hands :D


End file.
